Talk:Giant
Alignment Why are there no alignments? Othya (talk) 17:57, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :I would have to say all alignments but really to find a true alignment find what type you trying to find and their page should have their alignment, the range of giants is not tied down to a range there are evil and good there are lawful and chaotic and there are even some giants who are true neutral. Find the type and go to their page.(Iknow there are a lot of reds which I hate ill try to fill them out soon.) Pharuan Undearth (talk) 22:49, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Titan, True Giant, and Giant-Kin Hierarchy How are the giants ranked based on how powerful they are? 1. Titans There are 7 subspecies of titans (http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Titan#Subspecies). How are they arranged from most to least powerful? 2. True Giants There are 9 subspecies of true giants (http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Giant#True_giants) if mountain and fog giants are included. How are they arranged from most to least powerful? 3. Giant-Kin There are 6 subspecies of giant-kin (http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Giant#Giant-kin) if ogres and trolls are included. How are they arranged from most to least powerful? 15:36, August 15, 2015 (UTC) :I cannot completely answer your questions, but here is a start, based on the challenge ratings provided in v. 3.5: : 1. Titans only have a single subrace in v.3.5. See below. : 2. Giants: :# Mountain giant — 23 :# Storm giant — 13 :# Cloud giant — 11 :# Maur — 11 (Underdark, p. 95) :# Fire giant — 10 :# Frost giant — 9 :# Fog giant — 8 :# Stone giant — 8 :# Hill giant — 7 :# Phaerlin giant — 3 : 3. Giant-kin: :# Titan — 21 :# Ogre mage — 8 :# Ettin — 6 :# Troll — 5 :# Ogre — 3 : ~ Lhynard (talk) 16:50, August 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks for the quick reply. ::Are mountain giants really more challenging than titans? :: 17:04, August 15, 2015 (UTC) :::That's the only one for which I don't have the sourcebook myself, so I cannot double check. I agree that it seems odd. I got the CR from the entry for them on this wiki. ~ Lhynard (talk) 17:38, August 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::The Monster Manual II 3rd edition also has a few types of giants not listed above. The names and challenge ratings are: Forest giant (11), Sun giant (12), Ocean giant (19), and Mountain giant (26). —Moviesign (talk) 18:05, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Where are the Ogre, Troll, Cyclops and Cyclops-Kin on the Ordning relative to each other though? And what is the challenge rating of the Cyclops-Kin? :I don't have any info on 3rd/3.5 edition cyclops or cyclops-kin. There is 2nd and 4th edition info, but you can't really compare apples to oranges. Here are a couple more giant-like stats: Fomorian (11) and Firbolg (12). —Moviesign (talk) 19:54, August 16, 2015 (UTC) :I found info on cyclops today. They are challenge rating 8 in v.3.5, according to ''Shining South''. ~ Lhynard (talk) 20:38, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Trivial fact Interesting fact, the warrior in the picture of the dead giant is the same guy as the one in the champion picture from Volo's Guide to monsters.User:Jacktoland (talk) 08:24, June 22, 2019 (GMT) :The illustration from Volo's Guide to Monsters is recycled from Tyler Jacobson's depiction of Kleef Kenric for the cover of The Sentinel. It could be him and Crag Ungart standing next to the decapitated giant, but without text confirmation we can't be sure. ― Sirwhiteout (talk) 13:35, June 22, 2019 (UTC)